


The cheese grater

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Embarassing, F/M, Fun, Kathryn Kay - Freeform, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Prydwen, Super Duper Mart, feral ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kathryn is racking her mind over something while Danse is in a bad kitty mood all day.





	The cheese grater

**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn is racking her mind over something while Danse is in a bad kitty mood all day.

Kathryn was pacing up and down the main deck’s hallway trying to remember what she wanted to search for at the next supply run. She didn’t sleep well and racked her brain over it again and again. A headache started to form and throbbed at the back of her skull, slowly making it’s way forward to her temples. She didn’t look where she was going and just happened to bump into Paladin Danse who was on his way to maintenance. “Watch where you’re going, Knight!”, he barked. Seems like someone didn’t sleep well, too. Kathryn’s cheeks flushed a deep red while she stammered out an apology. He went on to his own business.

 A rumble in her stomach interrupted her thoughts and she went to the mess hall to get something to eat. The razorgrain porridge was thick and slimy and the lack of taste was almost unbearable. But it was nutritious non the less. After she ate her breakfast, Kathryn gulped down a bottle of purified water. She felt a little better, but still couldn’t grip a thought of what she had in mind yesterday.

 *** 

The supply run at the Super Duper Mart was short and boring. It was the casual feral ghoul infestation, nothing to be excited about. Kathryn looked around and wondered if she would find the item alone by just looking around. She sighed and muttered “Where the hell is this fucking thing!” The clanking behind her didn’t say a good word. “Watch you mouth, soldier!”, a very well known voice hissed. Dear Deathclaw, why was he so grumpy? “S...sorry Paladin, s...sir.”, Kathryn stammered out. Then she saw it. A small shimmer in the dark as the Paladin’s head light flashed through the room.

She walked over and stuffed the item in her backpack. Then she stuffed in some Blamco Mac and Cheese until her backpack was full enough. She almost toppled over while strapping the now heavy backpack on her shoulders. Metallic hands catched her in time. Danse sighed underneath his power armor helmet. He was glad he wore it so no one could see him roll his eyes. Kathryn on the other hand was blushing so hard her head could be used as a lantern. 

***

Back at the Prydwen Kathryn made her way to Proctor Teagan to give him the Mac and Cheese. “What’s that?”, he asked as he saw the shiny thing in her backpack. Kathryn blushed and looked everywhere but the Proctor. “I...It’s a cheese grater...”, she eventually stammered out. She didn’t know why she was so nervous today. Probably because Danse was on the edges. They were friends, sure, but she didn’t understand why he was so mean to her.

She had the rest of the day off and thought about what she would do with the given time. Nordhagen Beach wasn’t that far. So she decided to take a hike and visit the settlement to barter for some fresh carrots and radstag meat. Her bag was full now and her bottle caps well spent, she thought. A light smile playing at the corners of her mouth, Kathryn walked back to the airport.  
  
She asked the mess officer if she could cook the carrots and radstag up. To her surprise he agreed. The kitchen was well equipped as she entered. Gladly there was also some razorgrain she could use to make noodles. So Kathryn got to work. Two hours later she had finished her cooking and cleaned the mess she had made.

 *** 

A soft knock was audible that startled Danse out of his stare at his terminal. Perplexed he stood up to answer the door. To his surprise a pink flushed Kathryn stood in front of him with two tablets in her hands. The food she balanced on that tablets looked weird, but the smell was amazing. The plates were full with minced radstag meat mixed with fine grated carrots, on top of the noodles covered in sauce. Kathryn looked at him as he inspected the food she brought. “Oh...maybe I come back later.”, she said and turned around.

A loud rumble from Danse’s stomach made him flush his neck and ears and tinged his cheeks a light pink. He took a step aside as he said “No, please, come in.” and Kathryn slowly walked in and set the tablets on his desk.  
  
She stood there lost in thoughts as he closed the door and cleared his throat. “Kathryn?”, he asked looking at her. She blinked and flushed even more. “Ah, sorry Danse. I...I was thinking of something.” A brow rose up his head as he walked to his desk and sat down. “Nevermind...”, she then muttered as she sat next to him.

The first bite was like an explosion in his mouth. It was rich with meat, carrots and oh the sauce... The noodles were good, too, he thought. Danse wondered where she had gotten noodles from. His cheeks flushed even more with every bite he took.

Kathryn sat besides him, eating in silence as she watched him. When Danse had finished he put down his fork and knife and turned to look at her. His eyes beamed at her as he smiled. She dropped her gaze and dipped her fork on her plate, flustered.

 “Thank you.”, he said and laid a hand on her knee. She looked up at him again. “And I wanted to apologize.” He rubbed his neck and sighed. Kathryn nodded, her eyes switching left to right while looking in his brown pools of safety. “It’s okay...”, she eventually said. Ha her hand found it’s way on his. Danse almost forgot it was there. 

“So, uuuh...how did you make the carrots this thin?”, he asked looking as her hand gently brushed his. Her skin was soft on his. He was fully aware that he was  _staring_  now. Kathryn was lost in her thoughts. “Huh? Oh...A cheese grater...”, she eventually said all dreamy.

They both looked up and Kathryn was the first bursting into a fit of laughter which Danse joined only a second after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos :-)


End file.
